


i'll defend your every breath

by wolfsbanex



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Truth or Dare, comforting!Isak, hurt!Even, hurt!Isak, jealous!Even, protective!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: SUMMARY:based on the new trailer in which Even has a bleeding nose._________________________________________________________Or, a game of truth and dare escalates and Even defends his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- my first fanfic for this fandom  
> \- enjoy!<3

It was friday, which meant Isak and Even were sitting in Jonas’ living room while known and unknown people were dancing to stereo beats. Isaks hand was holding a beer bottle. Even glanced over at his boyfriend and smirked. „You’re not having a lot of fun, huh?“ Isak smiled and kissed Even softly. „Not at all, no.“ „Okay! let’s play truth or dare!“ Eva yelled, a bottle in her hand. Even rolled his eyes, but stood up and offered his free hand to Isak who took it with a smile. Everyone sat down in a circle and Eva spun the bottle in the middle first. „Okay! Noora!“ the blonde girl laughed. „Dare.“ „I dare you to kiss Vilde!“ Eva said, her hands clapping with excitement. Man, that girl was drunk as hell.

Five rounds later the bottle landed on Even. „Dare.“ he smirked and looked across the circle where Isak was. „I dare you to let Isak sit in your lap for the rest of the game!“ everyone cheered while Isak blushed, but the younger boy sat down in Evens lap anyway. Even tangled his arms around Isaks’ waist. „Hey baby“, he mumbled against his neck.   
The bottle spun around again and landed on a rather familiar guy. Even gave him a question to answer and that was it. Another round. A guy with brown hair and almost black eyes spoke, „Dare.“ and the other boy gave him one. „I dare you to make out with Isak!“ he yelled, his drunken eyes locked with Evens. The blonde boy gritted his teeth. „Fuck no“, he snapped at the brown-haired boy. „My name is Jonah, not fuck no. Come on, one kiss or you’re a coward!“ that hit Isak. „One kiss.“ he answered. Even stared at Isak, his jaw dropping. „the hell Isak!“ Isak pressed a passionate kiss to his lips before standing up. „It’s one kiss.“ „and you’re not sober…“ Even whispered while Isak locked his lips with Jonah. He only noticed it now, but his boyfriend stumbled and slurred his words. He was fucking hammered.

When Jonahs hands wandered under Isaks shirt, the smaller boy wanted to break free, but Jonah tightened the grip on his hips. „No!“ Isak snapped, his hands pushing against Jonahs chest. „I love Even, fuck off!“ „Oh, but you certainly seemed to like this…“ Jonah said. Even jumped up and pushed Isak behind him. „Back, the fuck, off.“ he hissed. Isak gripped Evens arm, half hiding behind the taller boy. „And who are you then?“ „His boyfriend.“ Evens face turned red with anger. Everyone else around them just watched, their eyes staring at the angry Even.

„Even…“ Isak tugged at his grey sleeve. „Come on, drop it….“ „YOU have no right to touch him!“ Even yelled, his fingers in a fist. „Well, he seemed to enjoy it, so maybe i should touch him some more….“ „Maybe i should let my fist touch your fucking face!“ Even full on screamed. And Jonah grinned before his fist collided with Evens face.

„Hey! Stop!“ Evens fist touched Jonahs face twice, another, another…Isak grabbed Evens arm. „Even, baby, come on it’s fine…“ Isak sounded like he was about to cry. Even stood up and let Isak pull him onto the couch. Jonas and Magnus were busy dealing with Jonahs bleeding face.

Isak shrugged of his sweater, sitting in his shirt and pushed the piece of fabric against Evens bleeding nose. „Thank you.“ Isak whispered while he brushed through Evens hair. „No problem sweet pea.“ Isak raised his eyebrow at Evens nickname. „I’m testing it out.“ Isak tugged one strand of hair behind Evens ear. „No.“ „No?“ Even laughed, the blood on his hands turning dry. „Isak, i don’t feel well.“ Even mumbled while the smell of blood lingered in his nose. „Okay, come on.“ he took Evens hands and lead him into the bathroom where he helped Even wash off his hands. „How’s your nose?“ Isak pulled off the sweater. „Fine.“ but blood was still running down and dripping in his mouth. „Okay, come on…“ Isak took a wet piece of toilet paper and dabbed the blood streaks on Evens face away. „I think i need to vomit.“ Even confessed, his stomach turning. „Is it because of the blood smell?“ „Yeah“, Even pressed out before he hung his head over the toilet to throw up. Isak sprinted into Jonas bedroom and took a can of deo. He returned to find a pale Even sitting on the ground. Isak sprayed himself and Even. „Better?“ Even nodded with a weak smile.

Isak sat down beside him. „I feel awful. You got hurt because of me.“ „I would do it again. And i don’t regret it baby.“ Even intertwined their fingers. Isak pressed a small kiss to Evens cheek. „I love you Isak.“ „I love you, too.“

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
